Ein Meer aus Lügen
by DarkHarryFan
Summary: Voldemort hat es geschafft den Schutzschild zu durchbrechen und Dumbledore sagt, dass Harry Potter auf einer wichtigen Reise ist. Doch wo ist Harry wirklich?
1. Prolog

Also, tja Leute ich glaub, dass is nich so ganz das was ihr von mir erwartet, ich weiß ich sollte eigentlich was ganz anderes updaten, aber mir is nu diese kleine Projekt mit Ellie dazwischen gekommendrop Na ja egal, will euch auch nich lange aufhalten sondern nur noch sagen, dass die Charakttäre nich uns gehören, nur dass es etwas OCC zugehen wird, aber das is ja eigentlich bei jedem sodrop Viel Spaß  
  
Ich hasse mein Leben! dachte Draco Malfoy ärgerlich. Er hockte in einer kleinen Gasse und beobachtete widerwillig ein Haus im Ligusterweg. Um genau zu sein das Haus Nummer vier.  
  
Hier stand er nun seid einer Stunde und beschwerte sich mit leisem Gegrummel, dass er in der Kälte stehen musste. Er wusste, dass es ein großer Triumph für die dunkle Seite war, hier überhaupt stehen zu können. Der Blondschopf erinnerte sich noch zu genau an den Tag, wo Voldemort bekannt gab, das Severus einen Weg gefunden hat, den Schutzwall zu umgehen, ohne ihn zu beschädigen und so den Alarm bei Dumbledore auszulösen.  
  
°° Flashback °°  
  
Severus Snape lachte sich ins Fäustchen, natürlich ohne das irgendjemand beim Abendessen in der großen Halle etwas davon mitbekommen hätte. Heute Nachmittag hatte er seine Nachforschungen über den geheimnisvollen Schutzwall, der um Potters so genanntes Zuhause lag, beendet. Nun konnten sie ohne Probleme den Jungen beobachten. Es kursierten viele Gerüchte, dass es sich dort nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte oder auch, dass er geschlagen wurde und schlimmer als ein Hauself der Malfoys behandelt wurde - und das sollte schon etwas heißen.  
  
Als es dem Ende des Abendessens zuging, fühlte er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem rechten Arm - Innen – Seite. Er erhob sich ruhig ohne auch nur ein Anzeichen des Schmerzes zu zeigen. Gemächlich ging er zu Dumbledore in der Mitte des Tisches und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, so dass es niemand hören konnte. Dumbledore nickte und Snape verließ nun zügig die große Halle und kurz darauf das Gelände.  
  
Er apparierte zum Treffpunkt der Todesser, wo schon Voldemort und einige des inneren Kreises warteten.  
  
„Und Severus, hast du etwas gefunden? Die Ferien fangen in einer Woche an, bis dahin müssen wir bescheid wissen!", sagte Voldemort mit seiner zischenden Stimme.  
  
Severus kniete ergeben nieder und erwiderte mit leichtem Hohn in der Stimme, welcher wohl Dumbledore treffen sollte:  
  
„Ja, Eure Lordschaft, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, der uns unbemerkt an das Haus des Jungen führen wird, OHNE dabei bemerkt oder auch nur von der alten Figg gehört oder gesehen zu werden."  
  
„Das ist erfreulich zu hören!", meinte der Dunkle. „Lucius!"  
  
„Ja mein Lord."  
  
„Du wirst deinen Sohn schon einmal vorwarnen. Er hat die ehrenvolle Aufgabe den Jungen zu beobachten. Ab Beginn der Ferien. Das wird seine Aufnahme- Prüfung werden.", entschloss der Lord kurzer Hand.  
  
„Ja mein Lord, es wird ihm eine Ehre sein."  
  
Mitte der nächsten Woche erhielten alle eine Nachricht, was soviel bedeutet wie, dass das dunkle Mahl aktiviert wurde, dass sich die Todesser, inklusive Malfoy junior, am vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu versammeln haben.  
  
Die Todesser knieten allesamt nieder und erst auf ein Zeichen Voldemorts hin erhoben sie sich, standen aber immer noch in gebückter Haltung vor ihm.  
  
„Meine getreuen Volksleute", begann Voldemort seine Ansprache, „wie sicherlich schon gemunkelt und geflüstert wird, möchte ich euch heute mitteilen, dass wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben an den Jungen heran zu kommen, ohne das irgendjemand von Dumbledores Leuten etwas bemerken wird. Snape ist dies gelungen und ich benenne ihn hiermit zu meinem zweiten Berater."  
  
Ein Tuscheln und flüstern ging durch die Reihen der Deatheater.  
  
„Ruhe!", rief der Lord hinein und alle verstummten wieder. „Und ich beauftrage den Malfoy Sprössling mit der Aufgabe, den jungen Potter zu beobachten und mir dann Bericht zu erstatten."  
  
°° Flashback Ende °°  
  
Draco fror. Er zitterte schon fast. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt für den Sommer, aber bisher gab es auch noch nicht sonderlich viele warme Tage.  
  
Scheiß Tag dachte er immer noch grummelnd.  
  
Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu dämmern. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und in einem Zimmer des Hauses ging Licht an. Nachdem er die Silhouette erkannt hatte wusste er nun wo Harrys Zimmer war. Es lag in der zweiten Etage links.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, gerade war Harry dabei sich sein T-Shirt anzuziehen, da wurde es ihm auch schon wieder vom Leib gezerrt. Mann konnte Harrys Angst bis hier her riechen und sogar spüren. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte ganz offensichtlich zusammen, als er aufblickte und eine fette Person, augenscheinlich männlicher Natur, sah. Diese Person holte aus und schlug zu, was mit so einer Wucht passierte, dass Harry quer durch das Zimmer flog.  
  
Das ist nicht gut dachte Draco und sah starr auf die Geschehnisse, die dort passierten.  
  
Kurz darauf zuckte er schwer zusammen. Er konnte nicht sehen was passierte, aber er konnte Harrys Schreie hören die aber auch schnell wieder verstummten. Anscheinend wurde er mit irgendetwas geknebelt. Er sah eine Hand, die kurz im Fenster erschien und dann auf irgendetwas niedersauste. Sogar durch das geschlossene Fenster hörte er wie Harry  
  
Wimmerte.  
  
Das ist ganz und gar nicht gut Harry war kaum einen Tag zu Hause, da fing diese grausame Behandlung schon an. Draco sah hilflos zu, wie sich viele Gerüchte bestätigten, viele, von denen er vor dem letzten Donnerstag noch nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierten. Er erschauderte, als er Harrys verzweifeltes Quieken hörte. Und dann ganz plötzlich schrie er auf und trotz des Knebels hörte man es sehr deutlich. Draco wurde unglaublich schlecht, aber er konnte sich noch sehr gut zusammen reißen.  
  
Wie können die anderen bloß so ruhig sein? dachte Draco abfällig über den Rest der Familie, die hier lebte. Er sah, wie Petunia gerade Frühstück zubereitete und immer mal wieder zusammen zuckte, aber nichts unternahm. Dass die Nachbarn, das was hier geschah, ignorierten, konnte er ja noch verstehen, schließlich wollte keiner dieser ach so normalen Menschen etwas mit der Polizei zu tun haben. Aber dass diese Petunia und der Fettwanst von Sohn da nicht hin hörten verstand er nicht. Als er wieder so einen Aufschrei wie eben schon mal hörte, was ja nun gute 20 Minuten zurück lag, reichte es ihm. Sofort entfernte er sich von dem Ort und musste sich erstmal gründlich in einer Ecke übergeben, an das was er jetzt dachte, was gerade mit Harry geschehen könnte, wollte er erst recht nicht glauben.  
  
Apathisch und völlig monoton apparierte er zurück zu seinem Vater, der aber anscheinend noch nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte, denn er begrüßte ihn ziemlich barsch.  
  
„Was machst du schon wieder hier? Hast du nicht eigentlich einen Auftrag von Voldemort??"  
  
„Vater, wir müssen Ha...Potter da raus holen, du glaubst nicht, was die mit ihm anstellen."  
  
Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm wieder schlecht. Lucius sah irritiert auf. Sonst brachte nichts seinen Sohn so aus der Fassung, deshalb stand er auf und fragte seinen Sohn im Vorbeigehen:  
  
„Kannst du dass auch noch mal vor Voldemort so sagen?"  
  
„Ja, sicher, Vater aber wozu brauchen wir Voldemort?? Hauptsache wir holen ihn da wieder raus!", flehte Draco schon fasst.  
  
„Wir müssen Voldemort darüber in Kenntnis setzten, ansonsten kann das für uns schwere Konsequenzen haben!"  
  
Wenig später standen sie bei Voldemort und Draco versuchte alles noch einmal wiederzugeben, wie er es bei seinem Vater getan hatte, nur dass er hier noch die Ereignisse, welche sich zugetragen hatten, erläuterte.  
  
Selbst einige der Todesser, die im Raum standen zogen scharf die Luft ein. Nicht einmal sie würden so ein Leben auch nur irgendeinem Menschen gönnen, nicht einmal Dumbledore.  
  
„Ok, wir werden ihn dort jetzt schon weg holen, ansonsten haben wir Probleme, schließlich wollen wir ja keinen gebrochenen Wunderknaben auf unserer Seite haben, sondern einen, der bei vollem Verstand ist.", sagte Voldemort daraufhin. „Lucius, trommle alle Todesser des inneren Kreises zusammen, und auch bitte Percy! Ich denke, Potter braucht zu Anfang jemanden den er kennt...."  
  
Draco wollte ihn schon unterbrechen, als Voldemort mit Nachdruck hinterher setzte: „... und VERTRAUT!!"  
  
Lucius verneigte sich noch einmal und setzte sich in Bewegung, den völlig verdutzten Draco hinter sich her schleifend.  
  
Wenige Stunden später hatte Draco seine Fassung wiedererlangt und stand nun mit seinem üblich kalten und interesselosen Ausdruck im Gesicht vor Percy Weasley und redete auf ihn ein. Allerdings war er dabei nicht so kopflos wie vorhin vor dem dunklen Lord.  
  
„Also, um das ganze noch mal zu sagen. Er wurde wahrscheinlich von seinem Onkel, diesem Fettwanst - hier stockte er kurz - vergewaltigt. Ich hoffe, dass er wenigstens etwas ansprechbar ist, um uns mitzuteilen, was wirklich passiert sein wird, aber du bist ja nicht umsonst ein Seelenseher. Wenn er nicht darüber spricht, dann wirst du es herausfinden, verstanden?"Draco redete mit Percy, als wäre er sein Vorgesetzter.  
  
„Beruhige dich mal wieder, ich werde das schon machen, ok? Ich frage ihn auch, ob er möchte, dass sie weiter leben. Und ihr habt dann die Ehre sein Urteil in alter und guter Todesser-Manier zu vollstrecken."  
  
Draco nickte und schloss sich dann den anderen Deatheatern an, welche gerade verschwanden.  
  
Fast zur gleichen Zeit erschienen sie im Ligusterweg, allerdings etwas abseits, da sie ja noch den Schutzwall unterlaufen mussten. Alle verwandelten sich in ihre Animagusgestalt, welche einer der Vorrausetzungen war, um ein guter Deatheater zu werden.  
  
Einige waren Vögel, ganz normale, wie es sie auch in dieser Straße gab. Diese flogen auf die andere Seite des Hauses. Es war dunkel und auch die Fenster des Hauses waren dunkel. Alles deutete daraufhin, dass alle in dem Haus schliefen. Die anderen verwandelten sich vor dem Haus zurück und drangen hier ein, wobei einer dieser ein leises „Alohomora"flüsterte und sich dadurch die Tür ohne Probleme öffnen lies.  
  
Draco ging voran, denn er wusste, wo sich das Zimmer des jungen Potter befand. Leise schlich er die Treppe hinauf, wobei er aufpassen musste nicht aus versehen eine Knarrende zu erwischen. Die anderen liefen genau die Stufen nach, welche auch er wählte.  
  
Wenn man nicht genau hinhörte glaubte man tatsächlich, dass alle schliefen, doch Draco hörte ganz genau ein leises Wimmern, was wahrscheinlich nicht nur durch ihre Schritte erzeugt wurde. Anscheinend hatte Harry nicht nur an diesem Tag zu kauen, sondern glaubte auch noch, dass das Dursley-Oberhaupt gleich bei ihm rein platzte und ihn wieder . . . .  
  
Draco wagte es nicht daran zu denken. Ihm wurde wieder leicht schlecht, dazu kam ein leichter Schwindelanfall. Aber er riss sich zusammen und öffnete schließlich vorsichtig die Tür, welche zu Harrys Zimmer gehörte. Er sah sich um und entdeckte eine zusammen gesunkene Person, welche sich im Bett unter der Decke zusammenkauerte. Harry hatte riesige Angst, das konnte man schon am leichten zittern erkennen.  
  
„Percy!", flüsterte Draco leise hinter sich. Dieser erschien sofort und sah auch gleich Harry. Er eilte zu ihm, setzte sich jedoch vorsichtig zu ihm ans Bett.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, als ihm jemand versuchte die Decke wegzunehmen. Er krallte sich fest und Percy seufzte daraufhin nur. Dann musste er es halt so machen. Leicht berührte seine Hand den Kopf Harrys und schon sah er was der Junge fühlte. Angst, Schmerz, Verzweiflung und zur Krönung einen tiefen Hass auf die Familie, bei der er dank Dumbledore lebte.  
  
Er wollte schon seine Hand herunter nehmen, als er noch etwas sah, etwas noch ganz unscheinbares. Es versteckte sich noch hinter dem Hass gegenüber den Dursleys.  
  
Es war Wut, . . . . Wut auf . . . . Dumbledore. Er konnte es nicht glauben, Harry hatte angefangen Dumbledore bewusst zu beschuldigen, dass er an all dem hier Schuld war. An all dem Schmerz und Leid, welchen Harry hier erfahren musste. An all der Demütigung.  
  
Percy stand langsam auf. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe Harry gut zuzureden, denn er wusste, dass Harry sich weigern würde ihn auch nur zu hören geschweige denn zu sehen. Stattdessen ging er gleich auf Draco zu und flüsterte ihm zu: „Er will seine Verwandten tot sehen, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
  
Draco sah ihn forschend an, doch als er den entschlossenen Blick des Weasleys sah, zögerte er nicht lange und meldete es seinem Vater, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt an der Tür, zu dem Schlafzimmer der Eltern wartete. Dieser nickte und tat, was Potter wollte.  
  
Draco hingegen ging auf Harry zu, und versuchte ihn auf die Arme zu nehmen, ihm aber die Decke zu lassen, ansonsten hätten sie nur ein Schreiendes etwas mit sich zu tragen, was auf jeden Fall die Figg von nebenan wecken würde. Genau in diesem Moment beschloss er diese Person persönlich umzubringen, schließlich war sie einer der Leute von Dumbledore, und dass sie es nicht hörte, was hier tagtäglich passierte, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.  
  
Harry übergab er an Percy und verlies das Haus und ging leise zu dem von Mrs. Figg. Drinnen angekommen suchte er schnell und leise das Zimmer dieser alten Schachtel.  
  
Als er es fand, klopfte er an, er wollte diese Person leiden sehen. Sie wachte sogleich verstört auf. Draco sprach, solange sie noch verwirrt war einen Schweige Zauber auf sie aus und beschoss sie kurz darauf mit einem Crucio, den er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte. Schon fing sie an zu schreien, auch wenn man es nicht hören konnte.  
  
Als aus ihren Ohren schon das Blut floss hörte er auf den Cruciatus-Fluch zu verstärken und tötete sie mit einem Avada Kedavra.  
  
Als er aus dem Haus trat, sah er wie Percy mit Harry auf dem Arm, Richtung Gasse schlich und disapparierte, ihm folgte ein Todesser, der Blondschopf konnte ihn nicht erkennen, der mit Harrys Sachen beladen war.  
  
So langsam verschwanden alle und Draco disapparierte schließlich mit seinem Vater zusammen. 


	2. von der lieben Ellie

Also leutz hier kommt kapitel eins, welches NICHT von mir, sondern von meiner Freundin Ellie geschrieben wurde....  
  
Und bevor ich mich hier wieder verquatsche, VIEL SPAß Beim Lesen  
  
Harry wachte auf. Unsicher sah er sich in dem Zimmer umher. Auch wenn er alles nur verschwommen sah, wusste er, dass es definitiv nicht sein Zimmer  
war. Das spürte er schon an dem Bett, in dem er lag. Außerdem war es zu  
groß - er setzte seine Brille auf - und zu geschmackvoll eingerichtet.  
  
Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte Percy Weasley, der in einem Sessel  
gegenüber seinem Bett schlief. Aufmerksam sah er sich um. Das gesamte Zimmer war dunkel eingerichtet. Ein großer Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz, dunkle Bücherregale und selbst die Stoffe waren dunkel - meist dunkelgrün. Das einzige, was hervorstach, war Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, die auf einer  
Eulenstange nahe beim Fenster saß und schlief. Leise, um den Rotschopf  
nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und schlich durch das Zimmer in einen angrenzenden Raum. Wie sich herausstellte war es ein Badezimmer, so groß wie Harrys bisheriges Zimmer. In einer Ecke war eine große Badewanne in den  
Boden gelassen und gegnüber war eine Dusche.  
  
Da er seit langem nicht mehr vernünftig gebadet hatte, ließ er sich Wasser in die Wanne und als diese halbvoll war, stieg er wohlig seufzend in das  
warme Wasser.  
  
„Nun, Lucius, hast du den Brief fertig? Wir wollen Dumbledore doch nicht warten lassen..."Man konnte den Spott in Voldemorts Stimme deutlich hören.  
„Ja, Meister, aber ich wollte ihn nicht abschicken, ohne ihn Euch noch einmal zu zeigen", antwortete der Blonde und mit einer Verbeugung reichte  
er dem Dunklen Lord den Brief, welcher ihn auch sofort las.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
du wirst dich sicher wundern, wo dein geliebter Goldjunge ist. Wie er  
verschwinden konnte, ohne dass du etwas davon mitbekommen hast.  
  
Um es kurz zu machen: Wir haben ihn.  
  
Es wird ihm nichts geschehen, solange du und deine Leute nicht versuchen  
werden ihn zurück zu holen.  
  
Außerdem wird es auch keine Chance für euch sein, Voldemort zu töten. Denn,  
ein kleiner Junge gegen hunderte Todesser - was meinst du, wer gewinnen  
wird?  
  
Ein kleiner Tipp noch: Schau einmal nach deiner Informantin...  
  
Nachdem zu Ende gelesen, schlich sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf Voldemorts  
Lippen. „Sehr gute Arbeit, Lucius. Schick den Brief ab, aber nicht mit deiner Eule. Die kennt dieser alte Volltrottel schon."„Ja, Meister."„Und  
ich will heute auch noch eine Eule von dir bekommen. Und zwar mit einem  
ausführlichen Bericht, wie es dem jungen Potter geht."„Was immer ihr  
wünscht, Meister", antwortete Lucius untergeben. Er würde den Weasley fragen müssen. Als wäre es nicht schon Schande genug ein Weasley in seinem Haus zu haben, jetzt musste er auch noch mit ihm über Potter reden. Doch er  
konnte es sich nicht leisten bei seinem Meister in Ungnade zu fallen.  
  
„Severus, du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"Die schneidend kalte Stimme von  
Tom Riddle holte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. „Ja, Mylord."Doch nicht nur Severus wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Auch Lucius wusste, was von  
seinem besten Freund verlangt wurde. Er musste seine Rolle als Spion  
weiterspielen. Allerdings nicht so, wie Dumbledore dachte.  
  
Percy schlug die Augen auf und erschrak im ersten Moment. Harry war aus dem Bett verschwunden. Scheiße! Ich sollte doch auf ihn achten!Doch dann hörte er aus dem Bad ein leises Summen und rauschendes Wasser. Kurz darauf hörte das Wasser auf zu rauschen und ein sich die Haare trocknender Harry  
trat aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen als er Percy sah und bedeckte mit dem Handtuch seinen  
Oberkörper. Doch es war einen Augenblick zu spät. Der Rothaarige hatte längst die blauen Flecken, roten Striemen und die, mehr als reichlichen,  
roten, dünnen Striche am Arm gesehen. Sie erinnerten ihn an einen - wie  
hatte es sein Vater genannt? Stichcode oder so ähnlich - auf den  
Muggellebensmitteln. Er sog scharf die Luft ein. „Was ist passiert,  
Harry?", fragte er besorgt. Den körperlichen und den damit verbundenen seelischen Schaden wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen. „Nichts. Es ist gar nichts", antwortete Harry viel zu schnell und beschäftigte sich jetzt  
ausgiebig damit, den Kleiderschrank zu inspizieren.  
  
Nach einigem hin und her hatte er sich für ein schwarzes Hemd aus Seide entschieden und dazu eine passende schwarze Hose aus Leder. Er wollte schon  
so aus dem Zimmer gehen, als Percy anfing zu sprechen. „Harry, wir sind hier in einem Zaubererhaushalt. Es wird zwar nicht erwartet, dass du auch deinen Spitzhut aufsetzt, aber du musst schon einen Umhang tragen."Harry grummelte, suchte sich aber dennoch einen, ebenfalls schwarzen, Umhang aus  
dem Kleiderschrank. Da muss sich jemand viel Mühe mit dem Einkaufen gegeben habendachte er und drehte sich, nun komplett angezogen, wieder  
zu Percy um.  
  
Der Bruder seines besten Freundes stand neben der Tür und lächelte den Jungen aufmunternd an. „Na, dann lass uns mal runter zum Frühstück gehen.  
Du hast bestimmt Hunger, oder?"  
  
Das erste Stück auf dem Weg nach unten schwieg Harry, viel zu beeindruckt von der Größe der Gänge durch die sie gingen. „Du hast gestern auf meinem  
Bett gesessen, oder?", fragte er plötzlich, ohne den neben sich Herlaufenden auch nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus anzusehen. „Ja...", war die zögernde Antwort. „Du musst mir nichts erklären.... Wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich auch gar nichts wissen..."Gedankenverloren ging er weiter und wäre beinahe gegen eine Tür gelaufen die sich in dem Moment öffnete,  
hätte Percy ihn nicht noch im letzten Augenblick am Umhang nach hinten gerissen. Auf diese abrupte Bremsung nicht vorbereitet stolperte Harry und  
landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Verstimmt rieb er sich sein schmerzendes  
Hinterteil.  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid, ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr schon kommt..."Der Schwarzhaarige stutzte. Von irgendwoher kannte er diese kalte Stimme. Er  
sah hoch und blickte in das Gesicht von... „Lucius Malfoy!"„Guten Tag,  
Mister Potter. Wie ich sehe, hat Ihnen der Sturz nicht geschadet."Der  
Vater seines Erzfeindes grinste. „Und wie ich sehe, würde Ihnen so ein Sturz vielleicht mal ganz gut tun..."Trotz - oder vielleicht gerade wegen  
- seiner oftmals ausweglosen Situation hatte sich Harry einen Humor  
zugelegt, der dem Malfoy Juniors in nichts nachstand. „Auch wenn es uns beiden offensichtlich Spaß macht, würde ich euch beide doch bitten, jetzt  
zum Frühstück zu kommen. Cissa und Draco warten schon."Ganz Herr des Hauses stolzierte Malfoy voran und, nachdem Percy ihm aufgeholfen hatte,  
folgten ihm auch die beiden jungen Männer.  
  
„Warum ich Sie alle hier hergebeten habe..."Dumbledore sah mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde. Es war der zweite Tag der Ferien und er hatte schon zu einer Krisensitzung berufen. „Harry Potter wurde in  
der letzten Nacht vom Dunklen Lord entführt", ein überraschtes und besorgtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Ordensmitglieder, „doch nicht nur das. Auch Arabella Figg wurde getötet. Wir wissen nicht von wem, aber  
wir wissen, dass sie gelitten hat."  
  
Molly Weasly tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus den Augen. Erst hatte Percy ihr gesagt, dass er für längere Zeit dienstlich unterwegs  
sein würde und jetzt war auch noch Harry verschwunden. Doch so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und fragte: „Können wir ihn denn nicht irgendwie aus diesem ... diesem Schlangenloch  
herausholen?"„Nein, leider nicht... Mir wurde heute morgen ein Brief zugestellt, in dem steht, dass sie ihn töten werden sobald wir es versuchen würden. Und das will ich nicht riskieren..."Leise nuschelte der alte Mann  
noch etwas in seinen Bart hinein, was aber keiner aus dem kleinen Kreis  
verstand.  
  
„Molly, sage bitte Ronald und Ginevra nichts davon. Auch nicht Miss  
Granger. Soweit ich weiß ist sie im Moment bei euch zu Besuch."Molly  
nickte. „Wir werden erst einmal abwarten, ob Harry zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zurück nach Hogwarts kommt. Falls dem nicht so ist, können wir immer noch einschreiten..."Müde massierte sich der Direktor die Schläfen.  
„Professor, was gedenken Sie zu tun? Wenn Mr Weasley nichts von seinem  
Freund hört wird er bestimmt nicht sehr begeistert sein", hörte man die besorgte aber dennoch kühle Stimme von Professor McGonnagall. „Nun, meine  
liebe Minerva, mein Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus..."  
  
„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe!"Narcissa sah vom Tagespropheten hoch und blickte in das Gesicht Lucius´. Harry und Percy standen unschlüssig in der  
Tür zum Esszimmer. Harry berichtigte sich in Gedanken. Das ist kein Esszimmer. Das ist größer als mancher Speisesaal in einer Muggelschule!Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Narcissa wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Percy, Harry, ihr müsst doch hungrig sein. Setzt euch, Mimy wird gleich das Frühstück auftragen."Der Ältere setzte sich einen Platz neben  
Draco, gegenüber von Narcissa. Harry, unschlüssig wohin er sich setzen sollte, zog es vor, nur neben Percy zu sitzen. Denn Draco und der Gedanke  
bei den Malfoys zu sein, behagte ihm immer noch nicht.  
  
Als es dann auch noch plötzlich knallte zuckte Harry zusammen und der  
platinblonde Slytherin fing an zu lachen. „Ziemlich schreckhaft, unser  
kleiner Potter, was?"„Nicht jeder von uns ist damit aufgewachsen von einem, mit einem lauten Knall auftauchenden, Hauselfen alles in den Arsch geschoben zu bekommen", grummelte Harry vor sich hin, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder als Mimy, die Hauselfe, das Frühstück auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
Er hatte gerade angefangen Cornflakes zu essen - Anscheinend können sie  
die Muggel doch nicht so sehr verabscheuen, wenn sie sogar Cornflakes haben...- als Dracos Vater anfing zu sprechen. „Harry, wie du dir sicher  
denken kannst, haben wir dich nicht aus Mitleid oder ähnlichem bei uns  
aufgenommen."Kauend sah der Angesprochene auf. „Nun, ich bin nicht  
derjenige dir zu sagen, was genau das alles soll. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, werden wir uns heute Vormittag oder am Nachmittag zur  
Unterkunft des Dunklen Lords aufmachen und er wird dir alles weitere erklären."Harry verschluckte sich so sehr, dass der Rothaarige ihm auf den  
Rücken klopfen musste. Mr. Malfoy grinste. „Das nehme ich mal als ein Zeichen deines Unglaubens", fuhr er fort. „Aber ich soll dir versichern,  
dass er dir nichts tun wird, solange du ihn nicht angreifst. Außerdem kannst du entscheiden, ob Mr. Weasley mitkommen soll, oder nicht. Der Lord  
lässt dir in dem Punkt freie Wahl."„Geben Sie mir etwas Zeit zum  
überlegen."„Doch eins musst du noch wissen. Wird er es dir nicht persönlich sagen, wird er dir schreiben, oder ähnliches..."Harry nickte. Was kann mir der Typ schon großartig tun? Besser, ich sterbe sofort, als noch einen weiteren Tag bei den Dursleys zu verbringen. Das würde mich erst  
recht umbringen... Aber andererseits hat er schon so oft versucht mich  
umzubringen. Da wäre das doch nur eine perfekte Gelegenheit...  
  
Percy spürte auch ohne in Harrys Gefühlswelt einzudringen den Konflikt, den  
er mit sich austrug. So gerne er es auch wollte, er konnte Harry nicht  
helfen. Entweder, er würde seinen Lord verraten, oder Harry. Und beides  
wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen...  
  
„Gut, Mr. Malfoy, ich mache es. Aber nur unter drei Bedingungen. Erstens, Percy kommt mit. Zweitens, wir brechen direkt nach dem Frühstück auf. Und drittens... Wann immer ich möchte, kann ich gehen."Der Mann nickte. „Gut,  
wir brechen nach dem Frühstück auf. Und jetzt iss etwas. Nicht, dass du  
noch verhungerst bevor wir uns überhaupt auf den Weg gemacht haben." 


	3. dieses is wieder von mir R&R

* * *

Harry fühlte sich beobachtete, aber das war ja auch keine Wunder. Er und Percy aßen in aller Ruhe ihr Frühstück, aber die Malfoys beobachtete die beiden dabei. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Trotzdem war es ja nicht so, dass er noch nie beobachtet wurde. Allerdings fühlte es sich noch nie so aufdringlich an.  
  
„Habt ihr keinen Hunger?"fragte er deshalb ganz Unverholen.  
  
„Nein! Nicht wenn wir zum Dunklen müssen."Meinte Lucius daraufhin nüchtern.  
  
„Wieso das denn? Kommt ihr alle drei mit? Das müsst ihr nicht!"Er schob sich einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund.  
  
„Doch, müssen wir. Anordnung vom Lord. Heute werden wir von unseren Aufträgen berichten und werden neue bekommen."  
  
„Und was hatte Draco für einen Auftrag?"Langsam wurde Harry neugierig.  
  
„Ich sollte dich seid Anfang der Ferien beobachten. Aber als ich sah, wie schlecht es dir dort erging, haben wir dich eher als geplant entführt."  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf. Der Löffel fiel mit einem leisen plopp auf den Teller zurück. Voller Panik starrte er Draco an. Das sollte nun wirklich niemand erfahren, aber anscheinend wussten mindestens die Malfoys bescheid.  
  
„Du hast doch nicht . . . . gesehen?"fragte er stockend.  
  
„Gesehen nicht, ihr wart ja nicht vorm Fenster. Allerdings habe ich sehr gute Ohren."Er senkte den Kopf. Seine Übelkeit kam wieder hoch.  
  
Percy legte sein Brot beiseite, an dem er bis eben gekaut hatte, doch wenn er jetzt daran dachte und es sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte, konnte er nicht mehr an Esse denken.  
  
Narcissa legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte ihn mit den Worten „Schon gut"zu beruhigen.  
  
Harry zitterte . . . . heftig. „Es war . . . draußen . . . zu hören?" fragte er ungläubig, zögernd und leise.  
  
„Ja, aber weißt du was das schlimmste war? – Kopfschütteln – Die alte Figg hat seelenruhig ihren Müll hinaus gebracht du nichts getan. Sie hat alles gehört, sogar kurz zu deinem Fenster rauf geschaut, aber sie hat nichts unternommen."Draco konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich begreifen. Er verstand nicht, wie man so skrupellos sein konnte. Klar, er arbeitete für Voldemort, aber dieser legte wenigstens seine Karten offen auf den Tisch und lässt keiner seiner Gefolgsleute so leiden. Nicht mal er würde das seinem ärgsten Feind wünschen.  
  
„Ruhig Draco!"mahnte Narcissa.  
  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte es gehört, sogar hoch geschaut und hatte nichts an Dumbledore weiter gegeben? Er wurde wütend, sehr wütend. Das ging einfach zu weit. Wenn Dumbledore davon wusste und trotzdem nichts getan hatte, dann brachte er bei Harry nun das Fass zum überlaufen. Er hatte genug. Genug ständig rumgeschuppst und für nur einen Zweck ausgenutzt und immer wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt zu werden: Voldemort zu töten. Er war sich nun sicher, dass er das nicht mehr wollte. Nie mehr wollte er derart ausgenutzt werden.  
  
Percy nickte den Malfoys zu. Er hatte Harry zur Beruhigung Harry an der Schulter berührt. Und auch wenn er heftig zusammen zuckte und seine Panik vor weiteren Misshandlungen fast alle anderen neuen Gefühle übertünchte, wusste er, dass Harry in diesem Moment eine große Abneigung gegenüber Dumbledore entwickelt und nur das was entscheidend für die dunkle Seite.  
  
In der Luft hing Wut, Zorn und Hass. Und das ging nur von Harry aus. Seine Aura knisterte auf und er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.  
  
„Lasst uns aufbrechen!"sagte Harry plötzlich und schob demonstrative den Stuhl weit vom Tisch weg.  
  
Lucius stand lächelnd auf und erwiderte: „Wir apparieren!"

* * *

Sie tauchten in einem düsteren Wald wieder auf. Es war wirklich dunkel kein bisschen zusehen. Harry konnte kaum seine eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen. Lucius ging voran. Ihm folgte seine Familie und Schlusslicht bildeten Harry und Percy.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Marsch kamen sei an einem See an. Eigentlich wäre es nichts Großes gewesen, was war schon ein See. Wenn in mitten des Sees sich nicht ein riesiger Schlangenkopf zu einer Höhle aufgetan hätte.  
  
Es war gewaltig. Ein riesiger Kopf, das Maul weit aufgerissen. Einerseits sah es grusselig, andererseits interessant und mysteriös aus. Trotzdem, dass aus der Höhle leichtes Licht kam, war es dunkel. Harry dachte irgendwo auf der Insel was rotes Aufleuchten zu sehen. Zwei Flecke, genau neben einander. Es könnten Augen sein, aber solche hat nur Voldemort.  
  
Falsch gedacht. Genau vor ihnen tauchte ein Boot auf. Auf diesem eine fremdartiges Wesen. Wahrscheinlich ein Dämon oder so was. Er hatte Flügel, eine Hundeschnauze, leichte hängende, spitze Ohren und zwei zu Schlitzen gezogene rote Augen, welche sie anscheinend musterten.  
  
Percy half Harry aufs Boot, während die anderen schon in ihm saßen. Langsam glitt es hinüber ans andere Ufer, wo noch so ein Dämon auf sie wartete und sie zum Eingang der Höhle führte. Von dort aus übernahm Lucius wieder die Führung.  
  
Sie gingen lange Gänge entlang, an denen ab und zu eine Tür auftauchte. Hier und da trafen sie Todesser, die sie grüßten und Harry schräg musterten.  
  
Aber das faszinierendste für Harry waren wohl die Wandmalereien, die überall zu sehen waren. Es war wie in einem ägyptischen Grab, wie die Pyramiden. Er sah Bilder und irgendwie auch Buchstaben, aber in einer anderen Sprache. Er konnte es nicht entziffern und so sah er sich die Bilder an.  
  
An einer großen Wand, die aussah als wäre dort vorher ein Durchgang gewesen, war ein riesiges Bild einer Zeremonie gezeichnet worden. Es zeigte viele verhüllte Gestallten und um sie herum tausende von Schlangen.  
  
„Das ist ein Erbe von Salazar Slytherin. Er hat vor Voldemort hier unten gehaust, wenn man das so sagen kann. Allerdings ist er nur weiten grades mit Dem dunklen Lord verwandt und somit konnte er nur wenige der Geheimnisse aufdecken, die hier unten versteckt waren und leider immer noch sind."Flüsterte ihm Draco erklärend ins Ohr. Harry zuckte zusammen, sah ihn aber gleich darauf entschuldigend an.  
  
„Wirklich? Wow, ich bin begeistert. Hier unten würde ich liebend gerne leben wollen. Das ist echt toll hier."

* * *

Ron saß am Frühstückstisch im einheimischen Fuchsbau und las Zeitung. Er blätterte eine Seite weiter. Er erstarrte, als er den Title des Berichtes sah.  
  
_Harry Potter auf angeblicher Reise  
  
Laut Dumbledore ist Harry Potter heute Morgen zu einer so genannten Geschäftsreise aufgebrochen. Sie haben angeblich Informationen über den Unnennbaren bekommen und wollen nun überprüfen ob sie stimmen.  
  
Allerdings gab es gestern Abend Unruhen in einem Viertel der Vororte von London. Laut Augenzeugen, einigen Muggeln, wurde dort ein Junge entführt und die restliche Familie getötet, sowie Mrs. Figg. Sie war dem Phönixorden angehörig und hatte dort laut Dumbledore den Auftrag jemanden zu beschatten, der angeblich ein Todesser sein soll.  
  
Wir sind allerdings der Meinung, dass der Junge Harry Potter war und Mrs. Figg dazu diente auf ihn aufzupassen. Dumbledore streitet dies jedoch rigoros ab.  
  
Harry Potter wird auf unbestimmte Zeit fort sein_.......  
  
Weiter las Ron nicht. Erließ die Zeitung sinken und starrte seinen Vater an. „Was soll das? Warum hat Harry uns davon nichts gesagt?" „Er durfte nicht, Anordnung von Dumbledore."Mr. Weasley viel es nicht leicht seinen Sohn zu belügen, aber er musste, zum Wohle der ganzen Zaubererschaft.

* * *

Harry folgte Lucius Malfoy durch ein pompöses, reich mit Schlangen, welche sich um- und ineinander winden, verziertes, Doppel schwingiges Tor und betrat eine riesige Halle. Das erste was ihm auffiel war ein Podest in der Mitte. Darauf war ein Thron und auf ihm saß . . . Voldemort.  
  
„Hallo Harry!"

* * *

das war es nun das neue Pitel und diesmal isses wieder von mirgg 


End file.
